Onegai Goshujin-sama
by Suzette Fi Durant
Summary: La deidad del tiempo hizo que todos los implicados olvidaran lo que pasó desde que a Naguisa le encomendaron ser deidad de la tierra. Pero sus lazos eran tan unidos que lograron reencontrarse a pesar de las dificultades, solo que aún no recuperan sus recuerdos. ¿Qué pasará con Naguisa y Tomoe? ¿En donde se encuentra kurama y Tsubasa? ¿El padre de Naguisa regresará?
1. Prólogo

**Onegai Goshujin-sama**

**Prólogo**

El festival de la academia Muneshi fue un completo éxito, las personas que visitaron las instalaciones se quedaron maravilladas con cada una de las actividades. Además los alumnos se divirtieron como nunca.

Los padres de Yuzuki se sorprendieron al ver el talento de su hija al cantar, y la felicitaron en cuanto bajó del escenario. Algo que no era muy común en ellos, ya que solo reconocían los logros académicos.

Ashita ha convivido más con su abuelo desde que lo dieron de alta del hospital, solo que su madre sigue muy ocupada con el trabajo y casi no la ve, pero ya no le afecta demasiado. Lo ayuda en casa mientras sus piernas recuperan la movilidad, y le cocina como su abuela en vida le enseñó.

Naguisa estuvo usando la botarga de oso durante todo el día, era muy grande para ella y caluroso una vez dentro, pero debía cumplir con el reto. Se sentía algo avergonzada de traerlo, ya que capturaba las miradas de muchas personas, en especial se imaginaba que la jefa y sus compañeras del maid-latte le tomarían miles de fotos en cuanto llegaran.

En cambio Tomoe seguía con la misma rutina que desempeñaba desde hace 10 años, cuando kurama desapareció sin decir nada. Los miércoles siempre salía a comprar lo que necesitara para el templo (ya sea para limpiar, madera para arreglar la entrada, pintura, papel y tinta para los sellos protectores, etc), usando el dinero que las personas donaban cuando iban a rezar. No le gustaba convivir con los humanos, así que no se demoraba mucho cuando tenía que salir, pero aquel día había mucho revuelto en una academia cercana al templo. Tenía que pasar en frente para llegar al supermercado, y extrañamente estaba interesado en el evento que tenían.

Sin darse cuenta una persona con una botarga de oso chocó contra él derribándolo, y ambos fueron a dar al piso.

Al mirarla se dio cuenta de que era una chica, ya que la cabeza de la botarga se le había caído.

Tomoe se paralizó, no pudo reaccionar, su corazón latía de una manera anormal, y la sangre se le subía al rostro. De repente se le vino a la mente una palabra, tal vez era un nombre. Así que se le acercó dudando y dijo:

-Nagui- al mismo tiempo que esa extraña chica pronunciaba -Tomo- y sus voces eran acalladas por el coro de gritos enérgicos.


	2. Capítulo 1: Fragmentos

**Primer cap! :D espero que les guste ^^**

* * *

><p>Es extraño, pero los cerezos florecieron antes de su época, el viento trae una refrescante brisa y todo el templo se llena de la luz del sol.<p>

Es más frecuente que las personas vengan a rezar o a dejar sus donativos. De repente todo cobró vida, sin darme cuenta de por qué o cómo…

Al regresar de las compras y volver a pasar en frente de la academia Muneshi, el escándalo había terminado y las personas salías de las instalaciones. Pero no volvía a ver a la chica de la botarga de oso desde que llegaron sus amigas y la rodearon para tomarle fotos.

Juraría que dijo -Tomo-, también podría jurar que se refería a mi nombre, pero había mucho ruido y pude haberme confundido.

¿La habré conocido antes? ¿Es de las personas que va al templo?

Todo esto no deja de rondar por mi cabeza, me tiene agobiado y sé que es patético, ya que me tengo que concentrar en la búsqueda de Kurama. Ya han pasado 10 años desde que se fue sin decir nada.

Naguisa cayó rendida a su cama en cuanto regresó del festival. Todo había sido un éxito, pero también un trabajo laborioso. La jefa y sus compañeras habían tomado cientos de fotografías, y por lo menos 50 eran de ella con la botarga puesta.

Tenía una hora para dormir y después iniciar su trabajo en el maid-latte, así que estaba dispuesta a descansar lo más que se pudiera. Abrazó a su dango rosa y se acurrucó en la cama, hasta que tocaron a su puerta.

-Adelante!- se sentó en la cama.

-Na-chan. Era su jefa, solo ella le llamaba Na-chan. Abrió la puerta lentamente.

-Debes estar exhausta, toma este té y después duerme Na-chan- entró y le extendió la taza con té de manzanilla.

-Gracias- sonrió ampliamente -después bajaré a trabajar-

-No hace falta- agitó las manos restándole importancia -Con el festival muchas personas fueron a comer e incluso a los cafés de alumnos, así que dudo que tengamos clientes hoy-

-Llll-lo siento muuu-mucho-Naguisa se inclinó apenada.

-No te preocupes, este fue su día- le revolvió el cabello con cariño -ahora duerme- salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

Realmente mitsuki estaba muy feliz con su nueva vida. Había pasado de la desgracia, miseria y violencia al lado de su padre, a estar rodeada de tanta bondad, protección y mucho cariño de sus compañeras y su jefa. Esta desde que supo que naguisa no tenía casa y vio en el periódico un artículo sobre su padre que estaba en prisión, la acogió en el maid-latte. En el tercer piso solo vivía su jefa, ya que no tenía hijos ni pareja, así que le ofreció una recámara a cambio de que le ayudara con la limpieza.

Desde entonces todo era perfecto para la peli-blanca, no podía pedir más…

-Tomo…- pronunció medio dormida, de nuevo vino a su mente imágenes confusas, provocando que se levantara de golpe, algo mareada.

-¿Quién era ese chico del kimono?- se preguntaba confundida. -¿Por qué su rostro se me hacía familiar?- muchas incógnitas la agobiaban. En especial cuando pensaba en él su corazón se aceleraba, como si hubiese corrido un maratón completo.

Miró por su ventana que ya era de noche, para ella parecieron segundos los que estuvo dormida, per habían pasado horas.

El lobo ancestral había ido a Higashikuni por nuevos kimonos, una pipa y sake, ya que no le gustaban los productos de los humanos. Al llegar al mercado (como era costumbre) la mayoría de los demonios se alejaban asustados por su presencia, ya estaba familiarizado con ese trato, pero seguía molestándole de cierta forma.

Caminó hasta una mansión de geishas, donde normalmente iba cuando se sentía estresado y necesitaba de compañía. Era un cliente frecuente y le daban un trato especial, pero había interrumpido sus visitas para enfocarse en encontrar a Kurama.

-Con permiso- dijo abriendo la gran puerta de madera de la entrada. En la recepción estaba oni (demonio ogro).

-Oh Tomoe! Ha pasado mucho tiempo- lo saludó cordialmente.

-La habitación de siempre, están las trillizas Matsuri?- preguntó refiriéndose a las acompañantes que siempre pedía.

-Claro, ellas están…- fue interrumpido por el fuerte ruido de una puerta abriéndose en el fondo del pasillo derecho. Dejando ver a las trillizas vestidas con kimonos de seda en tonos amarillos, estaban muy enojadas.

-T-O-M-O-E- pronunciaron al unísono acercándose rápidamente al lobo ancestral.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó confundido.

-No te hagas en desentendido!- gruñó una de ellas.

-Cuando esa niñita humana junto con sus mascotas vinieron por ti, esa simple mariposa nos envió al pantano del este!-

-¡Toda nuestra ropa se arruinó y tardamos 4 días en regresar!- habló la tercera.

-Niñita humana?... Mascotas?...- Tomoe no tenía ni idea de lo que decían.

-Las tres cálmense!- oni se colocó en frente de ellas, tratando de tranquilizarlas. -Esa no es forma de tratar a los clientes! Además estaban en su casa de Tomoe, así que debían obedecer incluso a los invitados- concluyó.

-Pero!- protestaron las 3.

-De qué demonios hablan? Que niñita humana?... Venir por mí? NO ENTIENDO- trataba de recordar, pero la última vez que fue a Higashikuni había sido hace un año y todo estaba bien.

-La humana con una mariposa y una bola rosa que hablaba- contestaron gritándole enojadas.

Nuevas imágenes algo borrosas vinieron a su mente, se encontraba él con las trillizas bebiendo, hasta que los interrumpieron- Después veía caer a alguien de un gran árbol, así que se lanzaba para atraparla.

Le dolía mucho la cabeza, así que ignorando las voces de las geishas y oni, salió de la mansión tambaleándose.

Su vista empeoraba junto con los dolores, ya no reconocía bien el camino de regreso. Tomoe cayó de rodillas al suelo, en frente de un gran árbol algo marchitado.

-Yo… caí de la rama?- tuvo otra visión en donde saltaba desde lo alto, tal vez intentando ayudar a alguien. Sus ojos se incendiaron en llamas azules mientras las venas de los brazos y frente se sobresaltaban en su piel. Parecía estar agonizando cada ves que veía esas imágenes o trataba de recordar, pero no lo podía evitar.

El lobo ancestral gruñó de dolor al mismo tiempo que pronunciaba débilmente -Naguisa…-. Las palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire y, como si se tratase de algún conjuro, mágicamente le quitaron el dolor.


End file.
